Even Newbies Can Make A Splash
by AngryMew2
Summary: This is a not-so-little fic that's been in the works for quite a while. WARNING: VERY LONG Now, as far as summaires go: Kryztal's a brand new WWE Diva with a different view of how they[the Divas] should be seen. What happens when she's put into a paddl


Disclaimer- Look, I don't own the WWE, alright?!  I barely even own Kryztal!  Who is actually just part of my own small mind.  Heck, sometimes I feel like I don't even own THAT!

A/N- Um, we're just gonna ignore draft picks, but still have GM's alright?  Good.

            Kryztal approached the back entrance to the WWE New York arena.  This was her debut appearance as a WWE Diva and she was really nervous.

            "Hey, you new here?" her head jerked up and there was Lita.

            "Um…yeah.  Oh, here." She handed over an envelope. "I'm supposed to give this to the first superstar I meet."

            Lita nodded, opened the envelope and skimmed the inside contents. Suddenly, she got excited.

            "You're Kryztal, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "This is great!  Come on, the other girls are practically dying to meet you."

            "Seriously?" why would so many people be so excited about _her_?

            "May as well be." She replied as they started walking. "We haven't had a new Diva in a while.  There _were_ the Tough Enough girls, but that's been about it for a while."

            "Yeah…um, what am I supposed to do tonight, anyway?  Mr. McMahon said I'd be making my debut, but he didn't say how or when."

            "You're going to be blindsiding Christian in the crotch when he's fighting Edge.  You'll run out, attack, and leave through the crowd. Edge will come and talk to you later, find out your name and all.  For the entertainment of our fans of course." Lita added darkly.

            "And…how do you know all this?"

            "It was in the letter you gave me."

            "Oh." Kryztal trailed off into thought.  She had always had a crush on Edge, just from watching him on TV.  Now she was actually going to talk to him on camera.

            "We're here." Lita opened the door and the two girls entered a room with at least 3 other girls inside.  One instantly came over.  She was shorter than Lita, and had blonde hair.

            "Hey, Lita, is this Kryztal?" she motioned with her hand.

            "Yup."

            "Nice to meet you.  I'm Trish Stratus."

            "You too." They shook hands.  A bit of conversation floated over Kryztal's way.

            "I left Tajiri because he was getting kinda controlling.  Not to mention that kimono looked butt ugly on me.  I like Maven a lot more…but then again, Billy's kinda hot, too so…"

            "So, when's your first match?"

            "Oh, um…I don't know.  But I do get to blindside Christian in the crotch tonight."

            "That's cool.  Christian pisses me off."

            "Me too." Lita commented. "All that Un-American crap he, Lance, and Test have been pulling."

            Kryztal just listened to the conversation for a while.  Later, she met Molly Holly and Torrie Wilson.  Lita was right.  Everyone _was_ glad to have her there.  Everyone that is, except Stacey Kiebler.  After being introduced Stacey just said "don't mess up" and strutted off.

            "Just ignore her." Lita said. "She been pissy ever since Matt wouldn't go out with her."

            "Ooh." Kryztal checked her watch. "Time for my debut.  Do I look alright?"

            "You look fine. But we're gonna have to get you some baggy pants soon." Currently, Kryztal was wearing black flared pants and a sparkly purple tank top.  When put together with her light brown hair, and black boots, it looked pretty good.

            "Mm-hm.  Well, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath, and started on her way.

[Later that night- Author's/ 3rd person's/ No one's P.O.V.]

            Kryztal's debut went fine.  She ran out, slid in the ring, attacked Christian, slid out the other end, paused briefly to wink at the commentators, and ran out through the audience.  Later, when she was sitting in the Divas' locker room, talking to Trish, there was a knock on the door.  Lita stood and answered it.

            "Kryztal, there's someone here to talk to you." There was Edge.

            Nervousness flooded through Kryztal. 'Act natural, it's just another guy…who happens to be incredibly hot…no!  No love.  Not yet, at least.' She thought. 

"Be back in a minute." She said, getting up.  The two went out into the hallway.  This was mainly so the cameramen could get better focus, but also to stop Trish and Lita from listening in.

            "Hi, I'm Kryztal.  Nice to meet you." She smiled, then realized there was only about an inch difference in their heights. 

            "Hey, I'm Edge.  I just wanted to thank for blindsiding Christian tonight."

            "Sure.  No big deal.  It was fun." She smiled.  He had the most gorgeous blue eyes…Kryztal stopped to mentally slap herself. 'Yeah he's hot, but don't take the risk of falling in love.  Not until you know what he's like.' 

            "Well, thanks again, and I was just wondering if maybe sometime we could like, join up as a tag team or something?"

            "Sure, hell, why not?  It'd be fun.  Just gotta…you know, talk to Mr. McMahon." 'Oh my god I am being so corny!' Kryztal thought, realizing she was probably blushing redder than a tomato.

            "Yeah, I'll…I'll do that.  See you later." He took off down the hall.

            "Bye…" she said quietly, waving a bit.  With that, she turned and went back inside.

            "Girl, you so like him!" Trish said as soon as she was halfway in the door.

            "You were listening in?"

"DER!" Lita exclaimed. "And if you don't mind my saying, you two would make such a cute couple." [a/n- alright, I can tell that seemed a bit out of character, but…I DON'T CARE!]

            "Maybe…I'm still kinda unsure about falling in love.  Don't want to end up with an asshole."

            Trish nodded understandingly. "Past experiences?"

            Kryztal nodded, closing the door. "So anyway, Lita, when do you think Matt's gonna propose?" she giggled and caught a pillow that Lita sent flying her way.

[RAW- Monday Night]

            "I can not believe this!" Kryztal stormed in, slamming the door behind her.

            "What's wrong with you?" asked Molly Holly. 

            "I'm in a paddle-on-a-pole match with Trish!  I didn't come here to slap asses!  I came here to fight!  To kick ass!" she said, rather loudly.

            "Honey, that's impossible.  WWE Divas are eye candy.  Nothing more, nothing less." Stacey said, looking up from her magazine.

            "Not as long as I'm here.  Where's Trish?  Things are about to change."

[Later that night]

            Purple fireworks went off and "You Can't Hold Us Down" by Lil Kim blasted throughout the arena.  Howard Finkle spoke up.

            "The following paddle-on-a-pole contest is scheduled for one fall and now, making her way to the ring, from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, KRYZTAL!"

            Kryztal walked down to the ring, her mind on the mission.  She, Trish, and the rest of the Divas were going to put their plan into action tonight.  She climbed in the ring, and grabbed a mic.

            "Now," she began "You're thinking I'm out here to fight Trish in a paddle-on-a-pole match.  Well, I got news for you," she paused, making sure she had their attention. "That ain't happening."

            "What?  No!  What's she talking about?!" King sounded half-hysterical.

            "But let me assure you something IS going to happen tonight.  And it's starting…now."

            With those last words, the sound of "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car filled the arena.  Lita came down to the ring.  She climbed in, the two girls hugged, and Kryztal handed her the mic.

            "That something is a rebellion.  We women are tired of being seen only as eye candy and sex symbols!  We are sick of being put into degrading matches and being forced to strip for way less than we deserve.  So now, allow me to introduce, a new kick-ass breed of WWE woman, with a bit of a blast from the past, Team Amazon!"

            One by one Torrie Wilson, Molly Holly, Stacey Kiebler, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Jazz, Ivory, Sable, Nidia and Jacqueline came down to the ring.  The girls all embraced separately, and then joined in a group hug.  The female fans were going wild.  Stacey took the mic.

            "Team Amazon is here, Vince, and watch out.  Cuz we're you're worst nightmare."

            "Does this mean no more puppies?!" King exclaimed.  "J.R., what am I gonna do?"

            "You'll live, King." J.R. sounded very peeved.

            The girls then left the ring, and headed backstage, leaving the fans in half-shock half-excitement.

[A few weeks later- after RAW]

            Things had been happening in the WWE.  For starters, Edge and Kryztal had gotten together, but Edge was still oblivious when it came to inside information about Team Amazon.  And the faction was becoming more dominant every day.  One night, Team Amazon held a meeting/ sleepover in Lita's room.

            "So," Molly smiled. "How is everybody?"

            "Pretty damn good." Kryztal replied.  The others agreed.

            "Now," Lita began speaking. "Kryztal mentioned something about a blast from the past when she introduced us, remember?"

            "Yeah, what was she talking about?" asked Torrie Wilson.

            At that moment, the door opened and Chyna and the Kat poked their heads in. "Hey girls!"

            There was a lot of hugging, giggling, and story swapping until finally Kryztal spoke up.

            "Now we've got our full team.  We're gonna be unstoppable."

            "Like we weren't before?" asked Stacey.  She had considerably warmed up to Kryztal after the creation of Team Amazon.

            "Yeah, but I mean now we can kick guys asses in matches, not just blindside or Moonsault them out of nowhere."

            "This is gonna be so cool!" Torrie said giddily, clapping her hands.

            Kryztal nodded. "I think we should have some kind of a look, maybe a logo even.  So people know who we are."

            "How about black?" Chyna suggested.

            "Maybe camouflage." Stacey offered, recalling when she was the "Duchess of Dudleyville".

            "How about we do a black/ camouflage combo thing?  You know black bottom camo top?  Maybe opposite or with a skirt?" Trish said.

            "Yeah, let's do that." Torrie said.

            "Just one thing," Lita interceded. "We can't wear anything super skimpy.  That's exactly what we're rebelling against."

            "Yeah, I agree with Lita." said Molly Holly.  No one objected.

"Now, Kryztal," Jacqueline spoke up.  Kryztal knew what her question would be.

            "No, I haven't told Edge anything.  I love the guy to death but him and the team hold two different places in my heart."

            "Same here." Said Lita, referring to the fact she hadn't told her boyfriend, Matt Hardy. "But he has asked, Jeff too."

            "Maven's been asking a lot, also." Torrie Wilson commented. "It's like they're trying to bring us down or something."

            "Well, to quote Kryztal" Jacqueline spoke up "That ain't happening."

            The girls all laughed and high-fived each other.  The rest of the night was spent talking about how to best bring down the GM of RAW Eric Bischoff [or Bitch-off as I like to call him].

 [Ocean City Boardwalk- Kryztal's P.O.V.]

            Kryztal sighed happily as she and Edge walked down the boardwalk.  It was a beautiful night.  Suddenly, Edge spoke up.

            "How do you do it?" he asked out of nowhere.

            "Do I really have to explain?" 

            "Not like that.  I mean, with Team Amazon.  You keep it all secret from me."

            Kryztal saw through that fast. "Who sent you?"

            "Bradshaw's scared of you guys.  I think the Un-Americans are, too.  Hell, for all I know the nWo is as well.  Word's going around that HHH is pretty pissed off about it.  Says you're not in your place."

             "Hm…" she responded thoughtfully. 'Note to self,' she thought. 'Tell Jackie about Bradshaw and Chyna about Hunter.' "I don't even understand it." she said out loud. "They want to bring us down and we haven't even done anything to them…yet." She added quietly.

            "That's it.  They're afraid of what you could do to them."

            Kryztal had to laugh. "They're afraid of a bunch of girls.  If only they knew…"

            "Knew?"

            "We've got a surprise planned for RAW this Monday."

            "So, is Stephanie involved in this?"

            Now she knew HHH was interested. "Hell yeah.  She was all for it.  According to her, if she wasn't GM of Smackdown, she'd join."

            "So, what's this surprise, anyway?"

            "I'm not gonna tell you." She smiled. "I will tell you this, though." She turned so they were facing each other and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

            "I know you do." He smiled and went to kiss her, but she stopped him, he wasn't getting it.

            "No, I mean, seriously.  I'm in love with you."

            "Like I said, I know." This time, she didn't try to stop him but rather kissed him back, doing her best to prove her words.

[The next morning- Kryztal's P.O.V.]

            Kryztal growled as she was rudely woken up by the phone ringing.  She picked it up, ready to hang up unless it was really important.

            "Hello?"

            "Kryztal?  It's Vince.  I need you to show up at 1 instead of 2.  There's a new rookie and I want you all to meet her."

            "Ok.  See ya." She hung up, ready to drop right back to sleep.  Then, she realized it was 11 a.m. and if she didn't start getting ready, she'd be late. So, blinking sleep from her eyes, Kryztal rose, and went into the bathroom adjoining her hotel room to take a shower.

[MSG Arena- 1pm]

            Kryztal pulled into the parking lot, turned off the car, retrieved her gym bag, and got out.  Shutting the door behind her, she went straight to Mr. McMahon's office, where the rookie would most likely be.  She knocked on the door, and walked in.  Sitting on one of the black leather couches was a nervous looking girl.  She had l-o-n-g copper-colored hair, was wearing a lot of sparkly, glitzy clothing and looked very muscular [a/n- pity the girl who wrote this at midnight].  Since she was sitting, Kryztal couldn't judge about her height.

            "Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand.  "I'm Kryztal."

            "Amazon." The girl responded, standing.  Kryztal guessed she was about 6'1''. 

            "Now, one question, right up front.  Are you going to be joining Team Amazon?"

            Amazon nodded. "I don't know how Dawn Marie manages not to."

            "Don't ask me.  She's just nuts.  Now, there's one thing I have to warn you about. Stay clear of Paul Heyman and Big Show.  Not to mention Bitch-off."

            "You call him that too?" Amazon smiled.

            "Yup.  Now," she looked around and decided they better leave. "Let's discuss this back in the team locker room.  The rest of the girls should be there.  I'll see you later Mr. McMahon."  
            The two girls left and walked quickly to the Team Amazon locker room, which now had an Amazon Tribal symbol on the door in purple glitter.  Kryztal opened the door and walked in.

            "Girls, we have our newest member.  Meet, Amazon."  
            After a few minutes of introductions, handshakes, and hugging, Kryztal spoke up again.

            "Now, we have a little surprise planned for Bitch-off on RAW tonight.  It's time he got a little payback for what he did to Moolah, Lillian, and Mae Young."[a/n- yes I KNOW Lillian's back] She got an evil glint in her eye.

            "Define payback." 

            "Steel chairs in the back.  He's planning to make an announcement tonight, something about the Hall of Fame.  Now when he goes out to the ring, we let him talk, and you Chyna, and the Kat-"

            "Wearing masks." Lita interjected.

            "Right, wearing masks, wait until he says something about 3 minutes, then before he can sick Jamal and Rosie on anybody, slaughter him with those chairs.  The rest of us will be waiting and come out from behind the curtain after you take your masks off.  Then we'll come out, hugs, intro's and all."

            "Now, what kind of masks are we going to be wearing?"

            "Ski masks.  Black.  All black clothing as well.  We do a black/ camo combo look.  Just nothing too skimpy."

            "Can it be glittery black?" inquired Amazon.

            "Sure.  Knock yourself out.  Glitter's lots of fun." Kryztal grinned.  The future was looking up.

[RAW- 8/26/02- the ring]

            "How do you feel?" Eric Bischoff asked Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, about his receiving the WWE Lifetime Achievement Award.

            "Well, I-" began Snuka, Bischoff cut him off.

            "This is such an honor, in fact I've been thinking for the last 3 minutes…wait, did I say 3 minutes?  Sorry, Snuka, but- oof!" Bischoff was cut off by 3 masked women running into the ring, and assaulting him with steel chairs.  Snuka just backed out of the way, not wanting to get caught in the middle.

            "3 women just came out and attacked Eric Bischoff!  Who are they?!" exclaimed King.

            "I'll bet anything they're with Team Amazon." Commented J.R.

            "But…but that means…no puppies!" King sounded like he was about to cry.

            There was the sound of laughter, and Kryztal and Lita appeared at the top of the ramp.  Kryztal had a microphone in her hand.

            "Look at that, Eric.  It seems as if _your_ 3 minutes are up for a change.  Speaking of which, I think our fans would like to know who just gave them the great entertainment of seeing you attacked with steel chairs."

            One by one, the women pulled off their masks.

            "J.R.!  It's…it's Chyna!  And the Kat!!!!" King seemed like he was about to hyperventilate.  "Who's that chick?" he asked as the third woman pulled off her mask.

            "How could we forget?" said Lita. "This is Amazon.  Our newest member.  Oh, by the way, those last three chair shots were for Moolah, Mae Young, and Lillian Garcia." She handed the mic back to Kryztal.  The two walked down and joined their teammates in the ring.

            "Now, I know it seems like that should have been our exit cue, but there's one more thing." Kryztal began. "But first, we need the whole team out here." The rest of the girls came out, one by one, and stood in the ring.

            "As I was saying," she continued. "You're probably wondering how we stay in business, who's backing us, if you will." She handed the mic over to Chyna.

            "Well, Vince, this may be a bit of a shock but allow me to introduce your wife and daughter, Linda and Stephanie McMahon!"

            Mother and daughter came down to the ring, climbed in, and the group embraced in one big hug.  Suddenly, Triple H's music came on, and he was standing at the top of the ramp.

            "Woah, woah, woah!  There's something a little wrong with this picture." He said, the girls all looked at him, wondering what was going on.  Stephanie was glaring daggers at her ex-husband. [a/n- you know that REALLY scary look of hers?] "Women?  Becoming more powerful than men?  No.  That's just not how it works.  You girls may think you're all high and mighty now, but the downfall of Team Amazon will come.  Just wait." He finished, and then left leaving the girls in half-shock, half-wonder.

 [Author's/ 3rd person's/ No one's P.O.V.]

            Little by little, discord grew among Team Amazon.  It began when Stacey was very cold towards Kryztal after a match, refusing her hug.  Chyna did not seem happy in the least bit with Amazon's signing.  And in the ring, they made it evident.  There was a rift starting to form in the team.  It looked as if Triple H's prediction was about to come true.  Then, one Smackdown, that all changed.  Stephanie was in the ring, making an announcement about Unforgiven when-

            "Hold it right there, Steph." Then, to the surprise of many, including Stephanie, Eric Bischoff could be seen standing at the top of the ramp.

            "What the hell are you doing here, Eric?!  This is my show!  Get out before I call security!"

            "Well, Steph, I think you've been talking for…" he paused to check his watch. "3 minutes too long."

            With those final words, Jamal and Rosie entered the ring behind Stephanie. She turned and looked at them, obviously scared.  She dropped the mic and tried to run, but Rosie grabbed her and slammed her onto the mat.  Bischoff was having the time of his life and was about to fall over laughing when Jamal climbed to the top turnbuckle and delivered the Samoan Drop.

            "This is sick!" Michael Cole commented. "Just wrong!"

            "Even Stephanie doesn't deserve THAT!" remarked Tazz.

            Then, after knocking down Bischoff, Stacey, Kryztal, Chyna, and Amazon ran down the ramp to help their friend.  Chyna and Kryztal glared at Jamal and Rosie.  The two thugs went to attack the girls, but were surprised when Trish bulldogged Rosie into the turnbuckle and Molly hit Jamal with the Molly-Go-Round.   The two bent down to help Stephanie, who was regaining consciousness.  Amazon stood and took a mic while the others continued to tend to Stephanie, trying to bring her back to consciousness.

            "Consider this a warning, Bischoff.  Mess with us, and go down." She tossed the mic down, and knelt again to help Steph sit up.

[Smackdown- several weeks later]

            The fans were revved up.  Tonight's main event was Edge vs. Brock Lesnar for the Undisputed Championship.  Kryztal would be accompanying Edge to the ring, and most of the fans were anxious to see how the presence of someone from Team Amazon would affect the outcome of the match.  The time arrived after Jeff Hardy successfully captured the Intercontinental Title from Rob Van Dam [a/n- I'm making this up as I go.  In case you couldn't tell].  Lesnar's music came on and Lillian spoke up.

            "And now, making his way to the ring accompanied by Paul Heyman from Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing in at 295 lbs, he is the WWE Undisputed Champion, Brock Lesnar!"

            A mixture of cheers and boos filled the arena as Brock entered the ring and waited for Edge [a/n- the boo's were mostly for Heyman, but we're going to ignore that].

            Suddenly, Brock's music was replaced with Rob Zombie's "Never Gonna Stop" and Edge's visual illuminated the Titantron.  

            "And the challenger, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Kryztal from Toronto, Ontario, weighing in at 241 lbs. EDGE!"

            Edge slid into the ring while Kryztal took her place by his corner.  The referee held up the Undisputed Championship belt to show it was up for grabs, the bell rang, and the fight began.

            After a long, bloody match that involved quite a few Spears, and Suplexes, it was over.  Brock Lesnar had successfully retained his title.  Kryztal slid into the ring to help Edge, who had been cut in the forehead and was showing signs of a bad injury in his shoulder.  

            Slowly, very slowly, Lesnar turned, as if sensing her entering the ring, and climbed in again.  Kryztal stood and glared at him, her head raised so their eyes met.  Then, she slapped him across the face.  Female fans went wild.  They were loving it, until, that is, Lesnar grabbed Kryztal and F-5ed her into the mat, not far from a barely conscious Edge.

            "Shit." She muttered through the pain.

            "Dear God, Lesnar just F-5ed a woman!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "And there goes Edge, spearing Lensar into the ramp!"

            Kryztal smiled slightly as she saw Lesnar hit the metal face first, then concentrated on getting up.  Already it hurt to move.  She could hear a mixture of cheers and boos, which were soon overpowered by female-voiced cheers.  She looked over and saw Team Amazon making their way to the ring.  Amazon looked towards Lesnar and Heyman, who had somehow moved and were cowering by the announcer's table.  She looked into the crowd, made a sign, and then lifted her top.

            Tazz sat dumbfounded, his mouth half-open. Someone yelled 'now' and Jacqueline came out from the crowd to slam Paul Heyman's head into the barrier while Torrie Wilson kicked Brock Lesnar in the crotch.  Amazon, looking very pleased with herself, put her top back down and helped the others tend to Kryztal. 

            "Cole…" Tazz said after Team Amazon had gone backstage and Edge had been seen by paramedics.

            "Yeah, Tazz?"

            "I love Smackdown." He finally said.

[RAW- 1 week later]

            Chyna was walking down the hall towards the Team Amazon locker room when HHH came up to her.

            "Hey, Chyna, long time no see." He said, trying to sound casual.

            "Hunter." She said coolly.

            "Um, I was just wondering, are you free Friday night?"

            "Yeah…" that was a random question if she ever heard one. "Why?"

            "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go out…you know, to dinner or something?"

            "Maybe."  I'll check my schedule and call you later, alright?" without waiting for his response, Chyna walked into the Team Amazon dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

            "And Friday night will begin the end of the estrogen in WWE…" Hunter said evilly, walking away.

[Team Amazon locker room]

            "That was interesting…" Chyna said, taking a seat on one of the couches.

            "What was?" asked Stephanie, looking up.

            "Hunter just asked me out for this Friday.  I told him I'd think about it."

            "Hm…could be fishy, still, try to have a good time.  Just watch out.  I know this guy.  He could be up to something."

            "Ok, I will.  Thanks for the warning, Steph."

            "No problem." Stephanie grinned, and went back to the papers she was reading.  It was hard to believe those two had once been enemies.

[Sometime later- Lita's P.O.V.]

            Lita was going to see Matt when she heard something coming from Triple H's dressing room.

            "So…do you think she suspects anything?" it was Booker T.  Lita moved closer and pressed her ear against the half-closed door.

            "No, not yet.  She still thinks I'm in love with her." Triple H started laughing. "Like I'd ever fall for that bitch again."

            Lita pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.  Hunter had been conning Chyna the whole time.  She was going to be crushed when she found out.  All thoughts of Matt had been pushed out of her mind.  Lita immediately turned and took off at a run for the Team Amazon locker room.

[Chyna's P.O.V.]

            "Yup.  See you then, Hunter.  Love you too.  Bye." Chyna hung up with a smile on her face.

            "Chyna, don't!" Lita rushed in, slightly out of breath.

            "Don't what?  Lita, calm down, what's going on?"

            "Don't go out with Hunter!  I heard him and Booker T talking a little while ago.  He's just conning you to try and destroy Team Amazon!"

            "What…no, Hunter wouldn't do that.  He loves me."

            "That's just what he _wants_ you to believe!  Chyna, you have to listen to me.  I'm not trying to hurt you.  I don't want him.  I'm telling you this as a friend.  I don't want to see you get hurt." Lita sat down next to her and looked her in the eye.

            "No, he…he said he loved me…" tears were forming in her eyes.

            "Saying it and meaning it are two different things." Lita said gently. Chyna brushed away a few tears as Amazon walked in.

            "Oh no, what happened?"

            "Hunter's not in love with her.  He's been trying to destroy Team Amazon the whole time." Lita explained.

            "Chyna, I am so sorry." Amazon went and sat down on Chyna's other side.  She couldn't think of much else to say.  Amazon and the Hurricane had gotten together a few days beforehand, but she did know what it was like to feel betrayed.

            "You should have seen it coming, if you ask me."

            "Molly…" Amazon said warningly.

            "No, Amazon, I want to hear this.  What do you mean, Molly?"

            "I mean what I said!  You know he's a total sleeze!  But no, you went and lapped it up like some lonely puppy!"

            "You BITCH!" Chyna made to attack, but thought better of it. "How about this?  We put that pretty little title of yours on the line Monday?"

            "FINE!" Molly shouted, then stormed out, slamming the door behind her.  

[Monday Night RAW]

            "And now, making her way to the ring, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Molly Holly!"

            Molly climbed into the ring and smirked around at the booing male fans.  She was dressed in Team Amazon clothing, like Chyna would be, and that was why the female fans loved it.

            "And the challenger, from Lowell Massachusetts, CHYNA!"

            Chyna walked down the ramp and got into the ring, also sporting the Team Amazon logo.  She smiled and waved at the fans.  The referee held up Molly's title and with the ring of a bell, the match began.  

            Molly slapped Chyna across the face, something she had been wanting to do for a while.  Chyna retaliated with an equally powerful slap, then kicked her in the shin. She followed that up with a Suplex and Molly got her shoulder up after two.  She then proceeded to kick Chyna multiple times in the stomach.  After making sure she wasn't going to get up, Molly climbed up to the top turnbuckle and launched a high-flying DDT at Chyna.  She went for the pin, but Chyna kicked out just before the ref hit the three count.  Chyna retaliated by giving Molly a backbreaker.  She went for the pinfall again, but it was broken.  And not by Molly either.

            "Oh my God!  Nidia just stopped Chyna winning the title!  And she hits Molly with another backbreaker and oh my god, Nidia just stole the title from Molly!" J.R. commentated.

            "That sure wasn't what I expected, but Nidia has puppies so she's cool!" King crowed, staring at Amazon, who was glaring at Nidia, motioning for a mic, and helping Chyna up all at the same time [a/n- she came out to help Chyna, k?].  Molly Holly had slipped out of the ring, looking equally peeved at Nidia.

            "Smackdown, Nidia!  You and me!  Title Match!  Hardcore rules!" Amazon said, then threw the mic down and left through the crowd.

[Smackdown- Kryztal's P.O.V.]

            The fans of Team Amazon cheered loudly as Amazon kicked Nidia's ass in their Hardcore match.  But then, right as she delivered a-high-flying DDT to Nidia, Jamie Noble ran through the crowd, jumped over the barrier, and tried to get in the ring to help Nidia.  He was stopped however, by Kryztal who ran down the ramp and kneed him in the balls.

            "And there's a brawl going on outside the ring between Jamie Noble and Kryztal!" exclaimed Michael Cole.

            "Noble's gonna feel that one tomorrow!" said Tazz, watching Jamie Noble take repeated shots to the balls from Kryztal.

            Meanwhile, inside the ring, Nidia was slowly gaining the upper hand.  Amazon had been briefly distracted by Kryztal stopping Jamie Noble's interference, and therefore, allowed Nidia to deliver a dropkick to her back right between the shoulder blades.  But then, at the same as Nidia gave Amazon a Moonsault and Jamie Noble began kicking Kryztal in the stomach, something no one expected happened.  Edge and the Hurricane came flying [a/n-not literally, people] down the ramp and while Hurricane distracted Nidia long enough for Amazon to deliver a Hurricanrana, Edge speared Jamie Noble into the steel steps.  Kryztal recovered and slid into the ring as Amazon successfully captured the Women's Championship.  Jamie Noble and Nidia basically turned tail and fled, flaunting the Cruiserweight Championship belt all the way.

[The Marriott Hotel- Amazon's P.O.V.]

            Amazon opened the door of her hotel room to see The Hurricane standing outside, wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants [a/n- *drool* (sees Y2JzLilRedDEVIL glaring at her) heh heh…kidding!].

            "Hey." She gave him a brief kiss on the lips, and then opened the door wider so he could walk in and closed it behind them. "Thanks a lot.  You really saved my ass tonight."

            "What are superheroes for?" he asked, smiling.

            "Is there anything you can't do?" she responded playfully.

            "I don't know about that…but there are many things I _can_ do." He said in a sexy voice.  

            "Is that so?" 

            "You bet."

[Various Marriott hotel room-9/13/02]

            "I _so_ hate him." Kryztal muttered darkly, watching a tape of the Smackdown when Bischoff [a/n- wow, I didn't call him bitch-off!  That's a record for me!] snuck onto the set and got Stephanie attacked by Rosie and Jamal. "Good thing Steph's got revenge planned."

            "Revenge?" Edge came out of the bathroom, wearing only pajama pants [a/n- come on, drool, you know you wanna.  If it's any comfort, I'm drooling too!]. 

            "On Bitch-off.  It's all ready.  She's gonna get a bunch of actresses to pose as some women's rights group and through that, they'll attack him."

            "She is crazy." Muttered Edge incredulously.

            "Careful.  She is your boss, you know."

            "Yeah I know.  If this war between them keeps up, Unforgiven's gonna be a lot more than just matches."

            "That reminds me…"

[Edge's P.O.V.]

            Edge watched curiously as Kryztal picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialed a number.  She waited a minute.

            "Hello…you know who this is.  And what it's about…you need us, you know it.  They're gonna try and distract you…you saw what happened a bit back…You want that to happen again?  Admit it, you need us there…Not just for her either…I've wanted to hurt him for a while…Even if they _do_ manage to get past the security at the door, I'll be inside, along with a few others…You have virtually nothing to worry about…I promise…Yes, you can beat us up if we fail…So we have a deal?  Great.  See you Sunday." She hung up. [a/n- in case that was a bit confusing that was a phone conversation.  The …'s are there to show when the other person is talking]

            "What was that all about?" he asked.

            "Let's just say…we're both gonna be at Unforgiven now."

            "Did you get some kind of last minute match or something?"

            "You'll find out at Unforgiven. You trust me, right?" She smiled.

            "Of course I do.  I just don't like all these secrets."

            "Have I ever kept anything life-altering from you?" she waited for a moment. "The point is simply that I can't let you know what's going on inside Team Amazon.  And, besides, you always find out, just when the fans do, that's all.  Now if it _was_ something that involved you directly, I would tell you as soon as I could.  Like in that Women's Title match.  I'm not telling anyone else either.  Team Amazon information is strictly confidential.  Mr. McMahon doesn't even know what's going to happen before it happens."

            "It's not just that, though.  I worry about you.  Getting mixed up with all those guys like HHH and Brock Lesnar."

            "Do you think I can't take care of myself?" she cocked an eyebrow.

            "I know you can.  I just…well, put yourself in my position.  Watching the one you love go out every Monday and Thursday, put themselves on the line, and all for equality."

            "I have.  How about that title match you had with Lesnar?  You think that was fun to watch?  I know it wasn't for equality, but I agree, it's no fun watching the one you love getting beat up."  She looked up at the ceiling briefly, and took a deep breath. "Ok, how about this?  From here on in, no more secrets.  I'll tell you what's going on with the Team, on the condition that if it leaks out, not only are we through, but you'll be in immediate danger."

            "Deal." He smiled, and they sealed the deal with a brief kiss.  

            "Now, about Unforgiven…"

[3 hours before Unforgiven]

            Kryztal and Edge arrived together at the arena, both smiling.  Edge was psyched for his match and Kryztal had a smile on so the nerves she felt inside wouldn't show.  She was beginning to wonder if she had gotten herself into too much.  If, for once, she couldn't do what she said she could. 'No!' she told herself 'Don't think like that.  Everything's gonna be fine.'  They walked to the locker room they were sharing for the night and went in.  Kryztal sat down on one of the benches in the corner of the room and stared at the floor, trying not to shake too much.

            "Hey," Edge came over and sat down, and put his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

            She looked up at him. "I'm nervous.  Scared, even."

            "You?  Scared?  I never thought that was possible."

            Kryztal smiled weakly. "Well, it is.  I know this sounds totally weird, but it's Heyman and Lesnar I'm scared of."

            'Don't worry about it.  It's completely understandable.  I mean, who wouldn't be scared of a guy who almost brought the company down and his client who has the guts to touch the Undertaker's wife?"

            "I feel a lot better now." She muttered.

            "Hey, I'm trying."

            Kryztal smiled weakly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know.  I guess I just…feel like I've gotten myself into too much."

            "Well, if you want my opinion, you got yourself into too much when you slapped Lesnar after my title match."

            "He deserved it." Kryztal glanced down at her watch. "Well, I better go. We have a new recruit and I need to be there."

            "Another one?" Edge sounded amazed.

            "Yup.  Her name's Thorn.  She's got this vampire/gothic gimmick going and from what I've heard, it's _really _cool. See you later?"

            "Of course." They kissed twice, separated, and Kryztal stood. 

            "Here goes nothing."

            "You'll be _fine_." Edge said, walking with her to the door.  "Don't worry about it."

            "You're right.  Everything _will_ be fine.  Thanks." They kissed once more, hugged, and parted slowly.  Kryztal took off in the direction of the Team Amazon locker room while Edge went back into his own to begin prepping for his match.

[Team Amazon locker room]

            "Kryztal, where have you been?!" Molly exclaimed as she walked in.  "We need to go now!"

            "I know Molly, I'm sorry.  I just had to talk to Edge.  Is Thorn here yet?"

            "Yeah.  Over there talking to Amazon."

            "Thanks." Kryztal made her way over to Amazon and the rookie she was talking to. "Hey Amazon."

            "Hey Kryztal." Amazon smiled at her friend. "This is Thorn."  Kryztal finally got a chance to see the newest addition to their team.  Thorn's hair was dyed red and she was wearing mostly black except for some bracelets and a gray camo belt around her waist.

            "Nice to meet you, Thorn.  I'm Kryztal." They shook hands and Thorn smiled. "Woah!  Are those real fangs?"

            Thorn shook her head. "Nope.  I wish they were.  They just work with my vampire gimmick.  Now, what am I supposed to be doing tonight?"

            "You and Torrie Wilson will be standing guard, if you will, outside the Undertaker's locker room.  Trish, Amazon and I will be inside with Sara, his wife.  Your job is to make sure no gets in.  Namely, Paul Heyman and/or Brock Lesnar.  If you feel like things are getting out of control, scream.  One of us will be out there to help you shortly."

            Thorn nodded slowly, she seemed to be taking it all in. "Okay." She finally said.

            "Well, good!" Molly Holly said, hurrying over. "Now that you know what you're doing, we need to go!"

            And with that, the girls set off the Undertaker's locker room.

[Later that night]

            "I just want to thank you girls again for doing this for me." Sara said. "I know Mark doesn't show it, but we're both very grateful."

            "Sara, it's alright." Trish said. "We wanted to do this.  It was the only way we could be here tonight, anyway."

            The women all laughed and returned to watching the current match.

[Outside the door]

            "So, what made you decide to join the WWE?" asked Torrie Wilson.

            "I've been watching since before I can remember and it's always kind of been a dream of mine.  What about you?" replied Thorn.

            "Basically for the same reason as you.  Only, I started watching about 7 years ago or so."

            "Do you have an idol?"

            "Ms. Elizabeth." Torrie said automatically. "I was always so entranced by her.  She was so sweet, and so pretty, and I'm still trying to be just like her."

            "That's really nice." Thorn smiled. "Mine's Luna Vachon.  She was the greatest.  Now, I know this is kinda random, but who should I watch out for?"

            "The two guys approaching us as I speak." Torrie said, her smile fading.  Lance Storm and William Regal were walking in the direction of the two girls.

            "Well, hello there…" William Regal said silkily [a/n- or as silkily as he can…*-^], getting close to Thorn, who looked like she might be sick. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

            "Nope, you haven't.  I just got signed yesterday."

            "And may I have so kind as to enquire your name?"

            "You may…" said Thorn slowly. "But the question is, will I tell you?"

            "Well if it means anything, my name is William Regal." 

            "And since you're so damn bent on knowing, I'm Thorn." She snapped.

            "Like on a rose…a very beautiful rose." He went to touch her hair.  Thorn smacked his hand away. 

            "Don't touch me asshole." She spat.

            Torrie wasn't having any better luck with Lance Storm.

            "Hey Torrie." He said, approaching her.

            "Storm." She said curtly.

            "It's been a while since we last talked.  Do you have to be so cold?"

            "Yeah.  I do."

            "I don't think you really need to."

            "Well I think I do.  You want to know why?" she asked, putting on a fake smile.

            "Why?"

            "Because I don't like you.  At all."

            "You know you don't mean that."

            "Oh, but I believe she does, Storm." Torrie had to work to keep her mouth shut when she saw Shane McMahon standing not far away. 

            "Shane, how nice to see you." Lance said, trying to be friendly with his former boss. "Torrie and I were just-"

            "Talking.  Yeah, right.  You think I'm stupid or something?  I know what a guy hitting on a girl looks like and if you don't go away right now, you'll regret it."

            Lance was done being friendly. "Make me." He replied. "After all, being out of the business a while must have done something to your…physique, if you could call it that." He said scornfully.

            Shane punched him in the stomach.  Storm fell over, coughing. "Yeah, it's been improved."

            "Thanks, Shane." Torrie smiled after Lance had struggled away, still having breathing problems.

            "No problem.  It was fun.  Besides, no one deserves to get hit on by an asshole like him."

            Torrie couldn't do anything but smile.  She had always loved the way Shane made her feel so special.

            "Hey, I was just wondering, if it's not too late, do you wan to get a drink or something after the show?" he asked nervously.

            She found her voice. "I'd love to, Shane.  But I have to be here until the Undertaker gets back."

            "That's fine." So, I'll meet you outside your locker room, ok?"

            "That'd be great." Torrie grinned again. "See you later." She waved as Shane began to walk away.  She turned to tell Thorn about what just happened, but she was still having problems with Regal.

            "Look, Reg-ass, or whatever the hell your name is, if you don't get out of here right now-"

            "I'll make you." A new voice interrupted.  Thorn's mouth fell open.  It was Jeff Hardy.

            "Oh you will, you little urchin?" Regal asked, walking up to the younger hoping to scare him off by sheer size domination.  But what he didn't know was that you can't scare Jeff Hardy.

            "Yeah, I will.  So get your ass outta here before I'm forced to make these two lovely ladies watch me beat you up."

            Jeff smiled at Regal, who was looking at him through narrowed eyes.  He seemed to be thinking quickly.  Then, he stalked off without a word to the three of them, muttering darkly.

            "Wow, thanks." Thorn said to Jeff.  He smiled again.

            "You're welcome.  Anything for the ladies.  By the way, what's your name?"

            "Oh, of course!  I'm Thorn.  Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

            "Same here.  I'm Jeff Hardy." He said as they shook hands.  "Now I have to go make sure my brother and Lita aren't doing anything they shouldn't [a/n- hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge], but I'm sure I'll see you again."

            "Of course you will." Thorn smiled widely.

            "By the way, I like your fangs." Jeff almost whispered, motioning to his mouth.

            "Thanks." She smiled again.

            "See you later." Jeff winked, smiled, and took off.

            "You like him!" Torrie exclaimed.

            "DUH!" Thorn said, sounding very out of character. "How could I not?  He was such a sweetie!"

            "Yeah, he is." Torrie smiled. "I met Jeff early on when I was first wrestling.  He was so respectful, and courteous.  He made me realize not all guys are assholes after all."

            Thorn grinned. "That's believable.  Hey, where'd Storm go?  Did you castrate him?"

            "No, I didn't get the chance." Torrie seemed happy and disappointed all at the same time. "But, on the bright side, Shane McMahon did ask me out." She smiled.

            "That's great, Tor, really.  I hope it works out."

            "Thanks." Torrie smiled at her new friend. "Me too.

TBC!!

A/N- Coming up next chapter- more Jeff/Thorn and Torrie/Shane!  And some other stuff as well!  What that 'stuff' will be, I'm not quite sure yet!  If you have ideas, e-mail me at Fanficfrk45@aol.com  ¡Muchas gracias!

A/N2- The character of Thorn is based on EdgesGothDiva, the character of Amazon is based on Y2JzLilRedDEVIL.  If you'd like to make an appearance and become a permanent element in the fic, just send me an e-mail with the following info:

a) Your character's name [and ring name, if necessary]

b) Clothing Style

c) Physical Appearance [please try to be original, also include height, weight, and things like that]

d) Wrestling Style [High Flyer, Hardcore, etc]

e) Finisher [Thorn's is 'Kiss of Death', Kryztal's is 'Fatal Flip', etc.  Please include a description if possible]

f) Entrance Music [people will come in alone if they are with Team Amazon]

g) Love interest/Boyfriend/Girlfriend [Just to let you know who has been taken/will be taken in the next part- Edge, Jeff Hardy, the Hurricane and Shane McMahon.  Everyone else is free, but please include alternates (preferably 2 or 3)]

h) Personality and a SHORT bio [again, try to be original!  The abused girl bio has been SO overused.  I can't have every female in the story beaten and raped by her father early on in her life]

h) Any storyline ideas you may have [I want to keep this fic going a good long while.  So PLEASE give me lots of ideas!!]

i) If your character is female, will she become part of Team Amazon?

j) If your character is male, will he be like HHH and try to bring an end to Team Amazon [please include how if you want to try]?

k) Is your character a heel/tweener/face [bad/neutral/good -This is regardless of whether or not they're with Team Amazon]?

A/N3- I really hope you all enjoyed this story.  I sure had fun writing it!  Mad props to EdgesGothDiva for helping me with the storyline! [Of course you can have Edge on weekends (~_^), and I promise to use your Hell-In-A-Cell idea sometime soon!] 

Final Notes: When I say send me an e-mail, I mean it!  You can leave your character info in a review, but I most likely will ignore it.  Also, this is kind of like a Mary Sue, but I will only be accepting 10 new people into the story.  The reason for that is simply that I don't have a) the time or b) the brainpower to fit everyone into the story 


End file.
